


Au pied du baobab

by Norya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Africa, Childhood, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norya/pseuds/Norya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la savane kenyane, vit une sorcière vénérée de ses pairs mais à l'écart de leur société. Elle veille sur eux et éloigne les mauvais sorts.</p>
<p>Ce soir, il est temps qu'elle lance la protection sur ce qu'elle a de plus cher au monde : Blaise, son petit-fils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au pied du baobab

Le crépuscule venait de tomber sur la savane kenyane déjà très sèche après seulement deux petits mois sans pluie. Septembre poursuivait dans la lignée de ses prédécesseurs en amenant une chaleur brûlante, continuelle et fatigante. Le silence du soir était seulement troublé par les cris des animaux nocturnes et l’agitation de ceux qui profitaient de l’obscurité pour chasser.  
Comme mus par un accord tacite, tous se succédaient au bord d’un lac, les grands fauves après les herbivores, sans qu’aucune tentative d’attaque n’ait lieu. La paix temporaire pour assurer la survie de tous.  
  
A quelques centaines de mètres du lac, au pied d’un baobab séculaire qui gardait l’entrée d’une petite forêt, se trouvait une petite bâtisse en bois d’une forme inconnue en cette lande sauvage, si réellement on pouvait parler de forme tant l’habitation ne semblait ressembler à rien de connu. Elle était entourée d’une clôture faite de pierres basses, qui encerclaient jusqu’au baobab et s’enfonçaient légèrement dans la forêt luxuriante et elle était prolongée d’une légère avancée à son entrée, comme une sorte d’auvent et surmontée de draperies de couleur rouille.  
Cette petite habitation, ainsi isolée, avait de quoi surprendre au milieu de la savane kenyane, à de nombreux kilomètres des premières villes et même des premiers villages moldus locaux.  
  
Longtemps cachée par les nuages, la lune se libéra soudain, éclairant d’une lumière bleuâtre la maisonnette. Sous la tenture, du mouvement apparut ; une femme qui tenait un petit garçon par la main en sortit rapidement, installa l’enfant sur un siège bas entre les racines du baobab et s’assit à terre, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle fit un geste de sa main, murmura quelque chose et brusquement un petit feu jaillit des pierres qu’elle avait posées au sol.  
Les flammes qui grossissaient l’éclairèrent ; les ombres dansantes se perdaient et se confondaient avec les rides de son visage à la peau foncée. Ses cheveux argentés finement tressés étaient à demi cachés par un foulard enserré sur sa tête.  
Elle sembla attendre quelque chose, un instant précis puis jeta une poudre couleur fauve sur les flammes qui s’élevèrent encore plus, dégageant une fumée de la couleur de la poudre. Blaise, le petit garçon, battit des mains en riant aux éclats, déjà amusé par le spectacle qui venait pourtant à peine de débuter.  
  
La vieille femme sourit tendrement en le regardant puis se retourna pour observer les volutes de la fumée durant quelques minutes, le temps que celles-ci commencent à diminuer.  
  
- _Moyo langu_  (1) , reste ici, je reviens dans cinq minutes, murmura-t-elle à son petit-fils.  
  
Blaise, qui n’avait pas encore cinq ans, n’eut pas besoin que sa grand-mère élève la voix pour comprendre qu’il était dans son intérêt de ne pas désobéir. Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle préparait mais il était certain que cela serait bien. Et puis elle avait un de ses sourires qui annonçaient que c’était quelque chose pour lui qu’elle préparait… Cela valait bien la peine de rester sage.  
  
Sa grand-mère lui donna une sorte de sucette qu’elle avait tiré d’une poche dissimulée dans sa tenue puis elle se leva et entra dans sa petite maison, non sans avoir jeté un œil sur le petit garçon qui léchait avec application son bonbon multicolore. Elle s’installa dans un coin de la pièce principale où, d’un geste rapide avec une baguette magique, elle fit apparaître un petit chaudron dans lequel elle mélangea plusieurs ingrédients qu’elle sortait au fur et à mesure d’une étagère de bois rouge calée contre un mur à ses côtés.  
  
De temps à autre,  _Hadiya_  (2) posait ses ingrédients, écoutait les bruits alentours ou s’approchait discrètement de l’entrée pour observer son petit-fils. Il était si beau et si grand déjà pour son âge ! Elle se savait absolument pas objective le concernant mais il était sa descendance, l’enfant de son unique fille… Elle était certaine qu’il ferait chavirer bien des cœurs dans le futur et qu’il serait un grand sorcier. Après tout, elle-même était puissante et, si elle avait vécu assez longtemps en Occident, sa magie avait un son africain, avec les influences et les spécificités que cela impliquait. Sa propre fille était aussi une sorcière très douée qui, en plus des préceptes qu’elle avait reçus ici au Kenya, avait étudié et vivait en Angleterre. Le mélange des deux magies faisait quelquefois des étincelles… C’était d’ailleurs ce qu’en concluaient aussi les curieux qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait déjà perdu trois maris.  
Hadiya haussa les épaules en y repensant. Elle-même n’était pas au courant de ce que faisait sa fille. Tout au plus avait-elle appris de cette dernière que certains de ces hommes s’étaient épris d’elle seulement pour sa grande beauté. Hadiya était parfaitement d’accord sur ce point… tout comme elle savait qu’avec son tempérament volcanique, sa fille ne supportait pas de n’être considérée que comme un objet. Finalement, les Anglais avaient peut-être raison sur les causes de la disparition brutale de ces hommes…. A part le père de Blaise, aucun n’avait fait long feu. Et encore, celui-ci avait choisi de partir après la naissance du petit et avait quitté le pays sans plus donner de nouvelles. A bien y réfléchir, cela aussi était étrange.  
  
Blaise finit par entendre sa grand-mère et se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. Il se leva et lui tendit le bâton de sa sucette pour lui montrer qu’il était terminé. Il n’était pas un enfant bavard ; il ne parlait que quand c’était nécessaire mais quand il le faisait, il avait une étonnante et très mature élocution pour son âge.  
-  _Bibi_  (3), j’ai terminé. Je peux venir maintenant ?  
\- Non,  _moyo langu_ , je n’ai pas encore fini, retourne près du baobab. J’arrive très vite.  
  
  
Il retourna s’asseoir sur le petit siège et commença à jouer avec de la terre qu’il avait près de lui. Sa grand-mère n’avait pas menti, encore une fois : elle sortit rapidement dans sa petit cour et retourna près du petit garçon puis s’agenouilla près du feu moribond. Elle saisit délicatement un petit objet des cendres encore chaudes et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux pour le regarder à la lueur de la lune. L’objet, d’une forme indéfinie, lui renvoya un éclat de couleur rouille mâtiné d’un reflet doré. Elle l’observa quelques secondes attentivement puis, souriant à son petit-fils, le prit dans ses bras et, d’un pas décidé, s’engouffra à nouveau dans sa case. Elle installa Blaise dans un petit lit niché dans une alcôve de la pièce principale puis se posta devant son chaudron.  
Le liquide de couleur rougeâtre qu’il contenait semblait frémir et de grosses bulles en sortaient régulièrement. La vieille femme l’inspecta du regard et le sentit consciencieusement pendant quelques instants puis elle laissa délicatement glisser dedans le petit résidu qu’elle avait gardé en main. L’objet coula rapidement et disparut de sa vue. Elle observa son chaudron attentivement un court moment puis, se penchant au plus près, les yeux fermés, elle commença à faire quelques mouvements de ses mains tout en psalmodiant un air dans une langue étrange.  
  
Pendant ce temps, le liquide contenu dans le chaudron finissait de bouillonner et seule une mince colonne de fines bulles en sortait, de l’endroit même où avait coulé le petit résidu. Petit à petit, les petites bulles se mirent à former des cercles de plus en plus larges à la surface du fluide, jusqu’à atteindre le diamètre du chaudron. La mélopée de la femme se fit plus forte, plus rapide, tandis que s’accéléraient également les mouvements du liquide puis, brusquement, elle s’arrêta et le silence se fit à nouveau dans la petite habitation. La surface toujours rougeoyante du liquide s’était calmée également et on ne percevait plus aucun mouvement.  
  
Hadiya se retourna vers son petit-fils et eut un sourire attendri. Blaise avait fini par s’endormir, bercé par la voix de sa grand-mère et éreinté par sa longue journée. Elle tira la couverture pliée au fond du lit et l’étala sur le petit garçon avant de mettre en route une jolie petite boîte à musique en bois ouvragé. Elle donna une dernière caresse sur la joue de Blaise puis retourna au travail.  
  
D’un geste vif, Hadiya fit léviter le lourd chaudron et le guida jusqu’à l’extérieur où elle l’installa au milieu de sa petite cour, sous la vive clarté de la lune. L’astre semblait d’ailleurs plus lumineux qu’au début de la nuit, quand il avait enfin pu quitter l’amas de nuages où il était caché.  
Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, penchée sur le chaudron, puis vint s’asseoir au pied du baobab, les jambes repliées et les bras croisés, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
  
La lune avait parcouru une bonne partie du ciel et l’aube commençait à poindre quand la vieille kenyane se remit debout. Elle saisit le chaudron de sa main gauche puis agita les doigts de son autre main au-dessus de ce dernier. Quelques courtes secondes plus tard, le petit objet qu’elle avait jeté au cours de sa préparation en sortit, encore ruisselant, et vint se loger dans sa paume tendue. D’une couleur rouille au départ, il était presque devenu d’un blanc de nacre, contraste étonnant avec le rouge sombre du liquide dans lequel il avait baigné plusieurs heures.  
  
De sa main décharnée, la femme le toucha puis murmura quelques incantations rapides. L’objet s’illumina alors d’abord faiblement et elle le toucha à nouveau du doigt sur un dernier mot prononcé plus puissamment. La luminosité se fit alors plus violente et le halo qu’elle formait s’étala très largement, bien au-delà de la main de la femme, qui parut alors satisfaite et murmura dans un léger sourire :  
-  _Mlinzi mwangavu_  (4)… Protège-le au-delà de la distance et du temps, il en aura besoin !  
  
Rapidement, d’un coup de baguette magique, elle lui donna une forme animale, une panthère, l’un des cinq animaux (5) les plus puissants et vénérés des sorciers de la région . En plus de la magie dans sa constitution même, elle serait un totem solide pour Blaise…  
  


*****

  
  
A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, dans une chambre au sous-sol du château de Poudlard, Blaise Zabini s’éveillait en sursaut. Cela faisait douze ans… douze ans qu’il n’avait pas revu sa grand-mère et il se rappelait encore de ce moment. Il en rêvait encore au moins une fois par mois. Elle était décédée quelques mois après ce dernier voyage, doucement dans son sommeil ainsi que lui avait alors dit sa mère. Rien qui ne soit suspect, lui avait-elle assuré maintes fois ensuite. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de douter…  
Encore secoué par l’émotion induite par ces images, il se leva et, doucement afin de ne pas réveiller ses quatre compagnons de dortoir, il tira sa malle de sous son lit et l’ouvrit. Il déplaça quelques livres et se saisit d’une petite boîte d’ébène délicatement ouvragée. A l’intérieur reposait la petite panthère nacrée montée à présent en pendentif alors qu’elle faisait office de jouet autrefois. Elle était brillante, d’une puissance égale à celle qu’elle avait lorsque sa grand-mère la lui avait posée dans la main.  
  
C’est cette nuit-là, après cet énième rêve empli de nostalgie et d’amertume, qu’il se décida. Il étudierait les sortilèges jusqu’à leurs plus profonds mystères et, plus tard, il partirait là-bas, il sonderait ces lieux de son enfance et il saurait… Il saurait ce qui avait tué sa grand-mère et il règlerait le problème… quel qu’en soit le prix.  
  
  
Légende :  
\- (1) : Mon cœur, en swahili  
\- (2) : Prénom féminin signifiant « don » en swahili  
\- (3) : Grand-mère, en swahili  
\- (4) : Le brillant protecteur, en Swahili  
\- (5) : Référence aux « Big Five » : le lion, la panthère, l’éléphant, le buffle et le rhinocéros, qui sont les animaux les plus recherchés lors des safaris par les touristes et… hélas, les chasseurs.


End file.
